Picture This
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Amelia was never one who liked dressing up or being the center of every one's attention, till she is forced by her brother to attend a high end event with him. Shes not keen on being there until she finds out the fancy event is filled with eye catching famous models from all around the world. The models may be catching her eye, but is she also catching some of theirs? Fem!America


**AN:** My first fem!America story! Her name is Amelia and get ready to be seeing a lot more of this chick because I adore her.

* * *

"I've changed my mind so let me go!" Amelia clung to the cars door handle as her older brother gripped her arm in attempt to remove her from the vehicle. He nearly dodged all the kicks she struck out at him with her sharp-pointed heels, causing him to grow more agitated with his sister's childish actions.

"Oh, come on Amelia! We're all ready here!" He pleaded at her as she growled back and tried to pull herself back into his car. "You promised you'd come! Don't back out now!"

The American girl paused in her struggle for a spilt second as she glared over her shoulder to her brother. True, she did promise him that she'd go with him to his jobs once a year dinner party, but she agreed to that months ago when they received the invitation. You can't just ask something of someone and hold them to it for several months! People like her forgot about those things easily!

"You said this would be a _little_ office get together you _little_ liar!" she tried to kick him again with her ruby-red high heels that she recently bought. Boy, she hoped she wasn't ruining them but she could blame her idiot brother for that and make him pay them after this awful night ended.

Alfred awkwardly smiled to fellow workers as they strolled past them in the parking lot on their way into the restaurant. They probably thought he was bringing a child along with the way his sister was acting. Though, the two had similar qualities in most public situations like the one taking place at the moment. "I never said _'little', _I said-"

"-you said _little_!" she hissed venomously.

"Ok fine! I said _little_, happy!?" he shot back.

"Nope! Now let go or else I'll start hollering that I'm being robbed!" she grinned when the tugging on her left arm halted. She looked at her brother and saw the suspicious glare he was casting her through his glasses. He never let go of her arm but at least he loosed his grip allowing blood flow once again into her numb hand.

He quickly glanced around the dark parking lot at the other guest who too where just arriving. "You wouldn't…"

"You so sure about that?" her grin was wiped clean and a look of fear suddenly crossed her beautiful features. She a deep breath in while adoring the look of panic on her brothers face as she did so. "OH MY! I DO BELIEVE I AM GETTING ROBBED! WHATEVER SHALL I DO-"

"Shh, shh, shh, shhh!" Alfred clamped one of his tanned hands over his sister's hysterical mouth to cease her obscure yells.  
"Ok fine!" he growled, getting close to her. "Don't come if ya don't want! Just forget the one thing that your older brother has asked of you all year! I know we get on each other's nerves and argue a lot over stupid little reasons, but that's just what we do! We're brother and sister! We're supposed to yell at one another and pull at each other's hair, because we know that after our fights we will apologize and that hair grows back! Even though you left a bald mark on that spot behind my ear last thanksgiving." He rubbed the sensitive spot behind his right ear where the hair had finally grown back. "The point is, I need you to do this one thing for me, Amelia. Will you do it for you big bro?" Alfred kindly smiled and released his hold on her arm and let his hand drop from over her sealed mouth.

Damn him and his way with words. Amelia pouted and focused her stare on the pavement instead of her brother who was probably trying to use that smile of his that gets people to always cave in. As much as she didn't want to go and talk business to a bunch of boring suit people, she'd feel bad if she let her brother go in alone. He'd probably be just as bored as she'd be with those office snubs if there weren't any food around.

She sighed and lifted her head back up to meet her brother's typical innocent smile. Damn him… "Fine. I'll go but only because these type of events have killer appetizers." She murmured, letting go of the door handle after long last and slamming the door shut behind her. "If they don't have mini weenies then I'm out and you can't stop me!"

Alfred couldn't hold back his laughter from his sister's humor and smiled brightly at her, almost admiringly. "I don't think anyone is going to try and hold back a girl with a mouth and purse stuffed full with mini weenies." He then held out his arm to her that she took hold of lazily. She wasn't one for fancy dinner parties and all the typical procedures, but if it meant something to her brother and the importance of his job, then she'd stick it out and follow it through.

"I'd like to see them try!" she laughed, trying to keep pace in her high heels that she never got break in yet. She guessed by the end of the night her feet will be so swore that Alfred would have to carry her all the way back to the car.

"You look nice ya know." Alfred grinned and turned to look at his little sister as they kept walking with her on his arm.

Amelia sputtered but blushed at the comment anyways. Her brother didn't compliment her often on her looks or attire so this was something she took to heart. She brushed an escaped strand of her wavy blonde hair behind her ear that sparkled from her diamond earrings.

"You really think so, Al?" she stared at herself for hours in the mirror at the dress he helped picked out for her. It was a long floor length; slim fitting dress that was strapless. Diamonds decorated the top rim of the dress that evenly dribbled downwards for a raindrop effect. With ruby-red high heels and a layer of matching red lipstick, her attire for the event was complete all thinks with the help of her brother and his heavy wallet.

"I know so." He looked ahead towards the entrance where the two doormen stood, watching them as they approached, or should he say _watching Amelia._

He stood up straighter and took in a deep breath to broad out his chest and seem bigger in comparison to the two men. Amelia caught on to his actions and curiously looked up at him. "Somethin the matter, bro?"

He let go of his inhale and tried to pass it off with a smile and a wave of the hand. "Nope! Just uh, if any guy comes up to you and makes you feel uncomfortable, please come tell me?" They now passed the two uniformed doormen who opened the double doors instantly for the pair.

Amelia suddenly busted out laughing; causing her brother to nearly jump and making the two men wince at the loud joyful sound. "The only dude that will be coming up to me is the server and his plate of food! Jeez you're funny sometimes, ya know that, Al?"

Alfred smiled and nodded but didn't find it all as amusing as she did. He in no way thought of her as dense, but when it came to realizing guys were flirting with her, well that's a whole different story. "Yeah… Sure…" just as he said that, his eyes made contact with a set of gleaming emerald that briefly looked upon him before being cast to the person who was hanging on his left arm.

"Oh my god…" he mumbled, stopping in the hallway at the sight of what was further down from where he stood.

Amelia was busy adoring the beautiful interior of the building to notice and was jolted back when her brother stopped.  
"You change you're mind and want to blow the joint?" she was hopeful, but didn't get her hopes up. When he didn't respond, she tried following his eyes to see what he was blankly staring at but the halls were littered with people in fancy dresses like her own and tuxedos. The environment was new to her, but she had to admit it was somewhat interesting to experience like what she had seen in her favorite movies.

"What's with the blank stare all of a sudden? Cold feet? Seen a ghost?" she asked, growing bored with being ignored.

It was then that Alfred snapped out of it and quickly looked anywhere else but straight. His tanned face turned red and it felt as though he were shaking. Amelia perched her eyebrows at her brothers sudden weird reaction and looked around for something off. "Dude? What in the world are you doing? You're going all haywire!" she hissed under her breath as people started to stare when they walked by. Alfred just started combing his hair with his fingers and fixing his bow tie around his neck.

"I can't believe that he's actually here." He said to himself as he flattened his coat. He paused though when his hand laid over his slacks pockets. "Oh dang nabit! I forgot business cards! How could you forget business cards Alfred? Who goes to an event without business cards!?" he continued to argue with himself quietly.

"Wait? Who's here that's causing you to freak out? And why do you need your business cards? Doesn't everyone who is here work with you all ready?" Amelia questioned, really confused to the sudden change of events. Alfred took several deep breaths before turning to his lost sister who was gazing up at him with her big similar sapphire eyes.

"This event is full of photographers for magazines just like me, but is also being attended by a lot of these magazines famous models too. So-"

"-you're telling me that there are famous people here!?" she cut him off in shock and anger that he hadn't told her that sooner.

Alfred sighed but nodded. "Yes! And that's exactly why I need my business cards! So I can hand them out to these A-Star models for my company's magazine!"

Amelia made an O shape with her mouth in understanding and nodded slowly. "So uh, who is here now that's famous and I may recognize?" She kind of skipped over asking about her brother's dilemma, but getting some famous persons autograph and selling it on eBay was very tempting to her at the moment.

Alfred gulped and nodded his head in the direction he was drooling at before. "You see that guy with the green eyes and choppy hair?" Amelia looked and indeed saw that man who her brother had described. She couldn't turn her attention away.

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered out weakly, still keeping her eyes on the handsome man who appeared to be getting closer and closer to them.

"Well that's Arthur Kirkland and I think he's making his way over here to talk to us..."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for any errors. I will go back through soon and try to correct anything that's wrong. For now, _Review_!


End file.
